Starscream's Nest
by angelcakes19
Summary: A short story about Starscream's reaction to Vos being destroyed and how Megatron used it to his advantage. Mild Megatron/Starscream slash.


___Author's Notes- Hello all. This is a quick little fic I started I think before the purge and, like Regeneration, temporarily forgot about. Anyway it is about Starscream and Megatron's reaction to Vos being destroyed._

___Warnings- Mentions of destruction and implied death, and light Megatron/Starscream slash._  
_Disclaimer- I do not own Transformers or its characters._  
_Unbetaed._  
_All mistakes are my own._  
_Hope you all enjoy it._

* * *

Starscream's Nest

Vos was gone.

His culture, heritage, people…

His _home…_

All gone.

And his trine weren't there to comfort him even though he could feel their devastation in the link. Shuddering, Starscream scratched at his chassis, directly above his spark chamber, whimpering as he tried to score away the pain in his life's essence and filling his energon.

Curling up on his berth, optic fluid dripped down his faceplates as the flier ached for his family and his wonderful city.

The beautiful glittering pillars that _glowed _a rich and soothing yellow in the moonlight…

The libraries and academies filled with vorns upon vorns of knowledge…

His palace, where he had grown up. Where he had learnt to fly; met TC and Warp and subsequently formed their cherished trine bond…

His friends and loyal allies destroyed without mercy, no warning or chance for survival offered, or even the possibility of saying goodbye to loved ones whether beside them or across the planet.

And the Autobots claimed to be so _noble, so righteous and compassionate._

Dozens of hatchling and sparkling centres levelled, with little to no hint that lives had only just begun in those fragile buildings. An unknown amount of Seekers that would never taste the air as had been their birth right, or feel the sacred trine bond that they would have needed to exist sanely.

Keening softly Starscream bit into his digits to silence himself, optics closing tight to block out the images of smouldering rubble that he saw on the monitors when reports of the attack on the city of Seekers came through, cycles after the fact.

Shivering, the SIC almost screamed when a servo suddenly caressed his arm, having not heard the door to his quarters slide open and then bit back a sob when he realised only one mech could get into his living area without him letting them in first.

_Megatron._

Bracing himself for the inevitable blows after such a display of weakness, the Seeker was surprised when the larger mech simply pulled him into his lap and began to rock him in the tyrant's tight hold crooning comfortingly to him.

Clutching onto Megatron's brilliant silver chassis, the flier chittered and tweeted mournfully, trembling helplessly.

'I've got you,' the Warlord breathed into his second's audio, 'it's alright.'

Confused at the gentle treatment but not daring to question it for fear it would be withdrawn, the smaller mech nuzzled at his leader's metal.

'They'll pay for it Starscream I promise you,' the older mech swore darkly, 'we'll burn down a city of theirs in retribution.'

The Seeker nodded and his optics fluttered closed, falling into an unhappy and unsettled recharge curled into a ball with his helm resting on his leader's deep purple Decepticon symbol.

After a few moments Megatron laid their frames down together on his Air Commander's berth, large enough to easily accommodate them both because it was designed for the Seeker to be able to share comfortably with his trine, taking their significant wingspan into account.

The Warlord's optics flicked to Starscream's tantalising appendages, moving just perceptibly in recharge as if trying to catch an air current even in this still environment. Megatron's lip component quirked slightly at the brief image of them dripping energon and quivering in pain after his second's frequent punishments. The method was unimaginative and uncouth, the Decepticon Lord could admit, but what mattered was that it was a useful way of keeping his flier in line if only temporarily.

However it did not have a lasting effect and unfortunately needed repeating far too often.

Sighing through his vents, sending a burst of cold air over the slighter mech's frame and causing him to shiver, Megatron reached out to run an affectionate proprietary digit over the thin vulnerable metal.

Optics cracking open at the strange sensation, Starscream twisted around so he could see his Master properly and Megatron moved from his position draped over the flier's back to give his second room to sit up.

'I've summoned your trine and all the Seekers back,' the tyrant reached up a servo to cup his second's faceplate, 'we will find out who remains.'

The flier nodded, pushing into the touch and trying to take comfort in Megatron's actions although a part of him still waited for the Warlord to turn on him and if he did so Starscream knew it would hurt and cause even more damage than normal.

He felt ridiculously sensitised and exposed.

_Weak._

And he hated it.

Regardless, his ventilations stuttered and he slumped against Megatron, emotionally exhausted. 'Master…'

'Shh, Starscream. Hush,' the tyrant soothed, 'I'll look after you. I always take care of what's mine.'

For once not rejecting the Decepticon Lord's claim, the flier nestled into Megatron's warm and welcoming metal.

'I've got you my little one, my second, rest now…' Megatron's engines rumbled as he carried on his petting of his flier's most treasured appendages.

As Starscream curled into him tightly, actions more that of a hatchling than a full-grown mech, and fell into recharge Megatron's faceplates twisted and his optics sparkled with sinister glee.

Starscream might finally, _finally, _be tamed, the fiery threat the Seeker posed quenched at long last.

As long as Megatron ensured Shockwave kept his vocaliser muted.

* * *

Two decacycles later, Megatron and Starscream oversaw the ruin of Praxus together from the Command Deck of the Nemesis.

The Seeker shivered part in savage delight, part in deep despair that his city mirrored the one several feet beneath his pedes.

Megatron pulled Starscream in front of him, one servo clasped firmly but not painfully around his second's waist, the other stroking up and down his Seeker's back and occasionally running over his wings and shoulders.

Gradually the tyrant turned his Air Commander away from the dark smoke and terrified but quickly cut off screams, and coaxed Starscream into a kiss, smirking at the needy sound his second made against his mouth.

Sweeping the flier's pedes out from under him, he carried the scientist over to his throne, sitting in it with Starscream held closely against his chassis in his lap.

His beautiful, broken bird.

* * *

_Canon Spoiler- According to Transformers Wiki, Shockwave in the Prime continuity destroyed Vos to wipe out those loyal to Starscream._

_Acid Rain Readers- Next chapter is about a quarter done._

_Thanks for reading and please review._


End file.
